The Deranged Theif
by ArabianDragon
Summary: When Hiccup is injured on a ride, Dagur takes the chance to steal Hiccup and Astrid, and will do anything to force Berks secrets out of them. Rated T for injury and Hiccstrid. Disclaimer: I do nnot own HTTYD or any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is something that just came to me, I don't know why lol. It's set two months after the battle with the Red Death(I'm going by movie) This is the first time Dagur has seen the dragons on Berk Hicups leg ect.. but he had been the chief of the beserkers six months before the battle. Sorry for rambling! I now give you... chapter one!**

* * *

The Haddocks front door was knocked at nine thirty in the morning on a typical Saturday. Astrid stood outside the house waiting for it to open, rubbing her arms and shivering in the morning cold. The door opened with a creak and on the other side was Stoick The Vast. A ridiculously huge viking, with an exploding red beard. He was the chief of Berk, and Hiccups father.  
"Morning Astrid, umm I'm afraid Hiccups still asleep." He said to the girl. "His leg was doing him in for hours last night." He continued. Astrid laughed. But now it wasn't a mocking laugh like the one she had used towards him for so many years, but a kind one.  
"That's ok, it will be my pleasure to wake him up." She smirked.  
"OK then, I'll warn you though, he will be in a right grump . I had better be going now, Buckets having problems with the sheep, but there probably cows." He said.  
"OK, by chief." She waved before stepping into the house. The chief's house,of course, was the largest on Berk.

It had a large space on the bottom floor, with a huge rectangular fireplace in the center. To the right of the fire was the stairs leading to Hiccups room, but on the left was his bed. Stoick and his brother Spitlout moved the bed down the set of stairs after the battle with the Red Death, to make it easier for Hiccup to get to bed. He still found it hard to walk up stairs two months later with his prosthetic.

Lying in the bed was Hiccup. He appeared to be in a light sleep as he was mumbling about who knows what. She stared at his fine features. He was still small and scrawny as ever, but handsome. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Toothless's head perked up, along with his ears, but went back down when he knew it was Astrid.

"Hiccup," she said gently giving him a shove, "Hiccup." She said a bit louder. His emerald-green eyes flicked open and smiled at who was sat there.  
"Heya." She said, "time to wake up." Hiccup let out a groan and buried his head in the pillow. "Come ooon." She moaned pulling his right arm.  
"Fine, fine I'm awake." He mumbled. He swung his legs, well leg, over the side of the bed and motioned to the shelf on the other side of the room. Astrid saw the leg on the top and picked it up before tossing it to him. Hiccup caught it and attached it onto his stump.

* * *

Some time later Astrid and Hiccup were a mile in the air with their dragons. Astrid on Stormfly and Hiccup on Toothless. Riding with him were the other teens. Snolout, Hiccups vile cousin, Fishlegs, brainy and big and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were just... themselves.  
"Now, how to teach a young dragon how to land without doing well... what just happened to Snotlout and Hookfang." Hiccup smirked. Just a couple of minutes ago the riders had landed when Hookfang missed his footing and made a ten meter skid.  
"Uhhh this is boring." Complained Ruffnut.  
"So is your mum," Replied Tuff, he had heard Snotlout say that to someone a week ago.  
"Guys your twins, you have the same mum." Booted in Astrid.  
"Oh yeah." Hiccup sighed. Maybe he was better off with no friends.

In the distance a horn went off. It made a low smooth sound but had two notes.  
"Guys, that's the visiting horn." Hiccup yelled. Ruff and Tuff stopped in mid fight.  
"What?" They said simultaneously.  
"The visiting horn, you know, when visiting ships are sighted." Hiccup explained.  
"We had better get back, who knows who it could be." Astrid said, everyone nodded in agreement.

They landed in the docks when Hiccups father came running over.  
"Hiccup! It's the berserkers!" He yelled.  
"Wait but that means..."  
"Dagur." Dagur was the heir to the beserkers, before his father suddenly just... disappeared. He was now the chief, and his favorite hobby, using Hiccup as a target for his knifes.  
"Does he know about the eer, dragons?" Questioned Fishlegs.  
"I think so, and if not, he's in for a surprise." The chief replied.

The ships pulled onto the barrier of Berk and Dagur started striding down the plank.  
"Ahh Stoick," he started, "It's been a long time."  
"You could say that." Replied the man. He extended his hand forward but Dagur ignored it. He looked around, shocked to see the variety dragons stood there.  
"I-I thought you were at war with them! What happened?" He asked.  
"We won." Was all Stoick said.  
"Ok then, so where's your runt? I heard he beat the big bad Red Death all by himself, right? Or not right?"  
"He's umm, urr, he's umm." Stoick stammered, knowing the danger.  
"I'm here." Squeaked Hiccup walking forward. His leg squeaking in protest to getting wet by the shore. Toothless followed him, and narrowed his eyes at Dagur.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup... so it must be true right?" He said staring the boy straight in the eye. "How else would you of lost that?" He said gesturing the leg.  
"It's true." Stated Astrid. Hiccup shot her a look of thanks.  
"Oh yeah... is it really now..." He finished before turning back to Stoick. Hiccup let out a accidental sigh of relief, and quickly straightened up again.  
"So, Stoick, your probably wondering why I, Dagur The Deranged, is here."  
"Umm yes actually."  
"Well, can we discuss it some where more... private?"  
"Very well, We will go to my house. Hiccup, Gobber is expecting you at the forge in an hour." He said to his son.  
"Ok dad." He replied.

* * *

Before heading to the forge, Astrid and Hiccup decided to go for a fly around Berk, which would probably turn into a race. As predicted, it did.  
"First one to the cove then back to the plaza wins!" Yelled Astrid. Hiccup gave a famous smile.  
"It's on." He smirked. Astrid left just before Hiccup and toothless so was in front all ready. Hiccup adjusted the tail wing and chased after her. They dodged in and out trees when finally Hiccup started to catch up.  
"Toothless, Plazma blast!" He yelled. The small ball of fire hit the tree in front of Astrid and Stormfly, causing them to swerve. Hiccup quickly over took.  
"Cheater!"  
"Am not."  
"Are to! If your gonna do that, I'm gonna do this." And with that she opened Stormflys wings, forcing Hiccup to the left. And that's when his leg gave in.

A piercing pain shot through it as if a thousand needles were being froced into them. He couldn't move it because of the pain and that caused the tail to stop. Toothless let out a cry as they both started to plummet towards the ground. Hearing Toothless's cry Astrid turned her head just in time to see them fall into the woods.  
"Oh Thor... HICCUP!" She yelled before chasing after them. There was a loud crash, resulting in a dozen birds to fly up. She shot along the trail broken branches, and when it finally ended she saw Toothless stand up and shake. He was ok. But where was Hiccup?  
"Hiccup!" She called, with no reply. Then she saw his body. It was twisted and turned in the oddest of directions. His Metal leg had gone, and his right leg appeared broken. His left arm was facing the opposite direction of what it should be and had been ripped open at the top. His forehead had been sliced open, and there was thick blood ozzing from it, trickling onto the floor.

"Oh Oden, oh Thor Hiccup Hiccup." She muttered running over to him. She carefully lifted his chest to her ear. He was breathing, but it was very thin and raspy. He probably wouldn't last very long if she didn't get proper help soon. But how? She couldn't just leave him and go and get help and she certainly couldn't carry him. He might be thin but so was she. Flying would be the quickest way, but Toothless would be stuck. She finally decided to lightly tie him onto Stormfly and they would walk back... that was if he survived.

* * *

**So there you have it! You enjoying it? Is it good? Bad? Drop me a review! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Thank you guys so so so much for all the great reviews! They mean alot to me! So without further ado... chapter two!**

* * *

The journey back to the village was terrible. Astrid wanted to get back as fast as possible but whenever they sped but Hiccup gasped in pain. _Well at least I know he's not dead. _She thought. They kept on moving in hope that he would fall asleep so she could quicken the pace. Stormfly was apparently bored, but understood the danger and kept walking slowly. Toothless was bounding after them in worry about his rider. They soon passed through the circle of destroyed trees where Astrid often practiced her tumbling and ax aim. They were almost back.

After a painful five minutes, they made it to the edge of the village. _Now what? Do I ask someone for help? _She then saw a familiar face walk by. Gobber. He was angrily mumbling about something, probably about Hiccup not turning up.  
_"_Gobber!" She yelled.  
"Huh what? Oh Astrid, no I have not seen Hiccup is that's what you want."  
"Well I've seen him." She said before stepping away from her dragon. Gobbers face turned white at that second.

"What, how did this happen?" He stuttered.  
"Look, I'll explain later, but he needs help, now."  
"Umm yes yes right umm I'll take him to the healer, you go get his father." He said while gently scooping Hiccup up in his arms.  
"What, but what about Dagur?"  
"Dagur can wait, I think Stoick thinks of his son being more important " He said raising an eye brow. Astrid nodded and off in the direction of the Haddock house. Toothless hesitated, but decided to follow her. They ran up the hill towards the same house she had woken Hiccup up in this morning.

For the second time today she banged on the door, but this time with lots of urgency. She heard the foot steps come towards the door, but it seemed to take years. Stoick opened the door with a surprised expression.  
"Astrid! Hiccups not here, and I'm in a meeting with Dagur at the moment."  
"I know, I know." She gasped. Stoick gave her a puzzled look, expecting her to state why she was on their front door.  
"It's Hiccup."  
"What about Hiccup?" He asked worriedly.  
"Look, I'll explain when you see, but now just come with me. He's alive. Just...not great." She said the just a little quieter, in hope that she didn't hurt the chief. He nodded in understandment and called behind him.  
"Dagur I have to leave. It's Hiccup. We can continue with our meeting later on." Dagur slivered into sight. The mere sight of him wanted to make Astrid punch something, anything, but she managed to keep her cool... this time.  
"What about Hiccup?" He spat.  
"Look, I don't really know but I have to go." A smile flicked over Dagurs face, but it quickly disappeared.  
"Ok... tell him I say... good luck." Then he turned away. Astrid and Stoick gave each other puzzled looks, before sprinting down the steps, Toothless on their tails.

Meanwhile, Gobber had taken Hiccup to Ruff and Tuffs house, just at the bottom of the hill, after all their mother was the healer. He kicked on their front door because his hands were a little full, and it swung open. Healers had to be quick with this stuff. The door swung open and the women who was on the other side let out a small whimper at the sight of the boy. That was never a good sign, after all, she had seen all Berks injuries.  
"Bring him inside." She said getting straight to business. "What happened?" She said while removing his fur coat.  
"I don't really know But Astrid will explain everything." He replied. As if on cue, Astrid and Stoick ran into the room.  
"Hiccup." Stoick gasped. He was is worse condition than his father could ever imagine.

After a few minutes the healer coughed and started talking to the trio.  
"He has broken his left arm, right heel, but the rest of of his leg is just bruised. One or two ribs, but they'll be easy to fix, and then there's his forehead. The cut is deep, but if its cleansed daily it should be ok..." She trailed off. She sighed at the looks of their faces. "He will be ok." She stated. "I'll call Ruff to help me dress him." Ruffnut was the female of the twins, and her mother was the healer, so she would be the healer when she was older. Although she wasn't as good as her mother, she was the best of the younger people on Berk.  
"Ruffnut!" She called. In the distance she could hear the twins bickering.  
"She said Ruffnut"  
"No Tuffnut."  
"Ruff."  
"Tuff."  
"Would you just both get here!" The impatient mother called.

A clatter of footsteps was heard and the two burst into the kitchen. They were surprised to see Astrid and Stoick there to.  
"Ruff, I need you to help me bandage umm..." She couldn't finish her sentence, knowing she was friends with Hiccup. Instead, she motioned to the bed where Hiccup was lying.  
"Hiccup!" she gasped. "What? How?" After some explaining the mother and daughter set to work. Meanwhile, Stoick sat in the corner of the room in meer disbelief as Astrid explained what had happened to him.  
"And that's when we got back to the village." She finished. Hiccup groaned from the bed. The sound was horrible and raspy, but at least he was just on a light sleep.  
"He's done. I would take him back and let him sleep." Said the healer. Stoick nodded and picked up half the stretcher and Gobber grabbed the other. Luckily the house was close so they didn't get many stares fro other people.

Astrid pulled open the door and watched as the two men placed her love on the bed. The sat there in silence for a while until Stoick managed to say;  
"It's just... It's...it's like we've gone back three footsteps. He was nearly recovered from the... the red death and and now..." A tear started brimming in his eye.  
"He's going to be fine Stoick, he's a fighter you know." Gobber chuckled at the last bit. Stoick shot him a quick smile. "I think me and Astrid had better go, come on lass." He said sadly patting Astrid on her shoulder. Sh shot one more look at Hiccup then sighed and walked out the door. Stoick kept staring contently on Hiccup.

After around five minutes Stoick heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He had almost forgotten about Dagur in the afternoons events.  
"So...hows...Hiccup?" He asked in his most un sympathetic voice.  
"He's, he's, he's fine. He'll be fine...fine..." He replied.  
"Good good, so what happened?" He said studying his nails.  
"He was umm... he fell." Was all he replied. Stoick thought he heard Dagur snicker, but he shook it away. Dagur nodded and walked back up the stairs. He was staying in Hiccups room for the next week.

"Oh Toothless, what am I going to do?" He asked the dragon. Toothles let out a sad growl and curled up by his riders bed. Stoick sighed,  
"It's not your fault, you couldn't of done anything." He said to Toothless before he went into his bedroom. As he walked out the room, he heard Hiccup groan.

* * *

**Chapter two...and cut! I know it's not very exciting, but it was really an explainer on what happened. Chapter three should be up a few days, maybe tomorrow! So give me some tips, praise what ever! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my people! I can't believe how many great reviews I have got! It means so much to me, thank you! In reply to the review about the medical stuff, thannks for that, I'll be sure to mention it somehow in this chapter! And yes, heel heal? I don't know which one is the right spelling... So I guess: Here's chapter Three!(Oh my, get ready for some drama!)**

* * *

Astrid didn't know if the next day arrived to fast or to slow. But it was the next day and she didn't really know what to do with herself. Usually on a Sunday there would be dragon training, but that probably wasn't going to happen today. She decided to go up to the house and just see what happens from there. Her mother knew what had happened and had said Astrid should be there with him after all, so she pulled on the shoulder pads and skirt before stepping out the door and down the stairs. As she entered the back garden, she almost picked up her ax, hesitated then left it. It really wasn't an appropriate thing to take to a crushed boys house.

When she reached the house she realized the door was unlocked and just walked in. Her manners were left at home, she needed to see Hiccup. Un surprisingly, Stoick was sat next to his bed, just like he did when the young boy was in a coma.  
"Hello sir." Astrid said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. The chief turned a round and smiled at the girl before returning to his worried stare. "How-how is he?" she questioned.  
"He's umm... he's still unconscious but his breathing is even." He let out a sigh, "he should be awake in couple of days." Astrid nodded. The boy in the bed was so much different to the boy she had seen a few days ago.

His face was as white as a sheet, making the scattered freckles stand out even more. His right arm was over the sheet, it looked fine, just a little bruised. Typical, thought Astrid, he's left handed. His forehead had been covered and looked freshly wrapped, probably only an hour or so ago. The rest of his body was covered by the sheet, but one of his legs stopped halfway down.  
"Is Gobber making him a new foot?" She questioned breaking the silence. Stoick Nodded, before letting out a sigh.  
"Astrid, I have to leave for the next few hours...will...will you watch him while I'm gone."  
"Yes chief." She smiled. Hiccup might be unconscious but she grasped the chance to be alone with him...well almost alone. Of course there was Dagur and the healer would be in and out, and most probably the other teens.  
"Thank you, I'll be back a few hours." And with that, he walked out the door.

Once it shut Astrid wasn't sure on what to do. She remembers what she saw in the woods, but vividly. Without a second thought, she tossed the sheet off of him. She gasped. His arm was now in a splint, the healer must have come this morning, his heel (**?**) was tightly wrapped. His chest had been wrapped so tightly you could make out every rib. She stared for a while when Toothless came over and nudged her. She smiled and rubbed his head. She thought she heard footsteps coming down the stairs so she quickly covered him with the tattered sheet again.

She spun around to see Dagur stood there smirking.  
"Well well well... if it isn't the little lovebirds." He started. Astrid went bright red and marched up to him.  
"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She almost screamed. "Hiccup could DIE at any second and your stood there smirking! You had better hope he wakes up 'coz otherwise we're gonna have to organize two funerals! And trust me, one will be pretty crap." She finished by stamping on his foot. He winced slightly but then returned to his 'I'm better than you' statue.  
"Temper temper, and I actually am hoping he wakes up you know, Berk's no fun without someone to use as a target." He smirked at the last bit, at a memory. Astrid then started to flip out. She tried to fish slap him but he dodged and grabbed her blonde plait.  
"Now then, I can do this in two ways. You can leave me alone and all is normal...or you can get in my way and I'll make sure Hiccup never wakes up." And with that he threw the scrambling girl on the floor and strode out, leaving Astrid dumbstruck. She stood up and ran over to Hiccups bed. She vowed never to leave his side.

Around five slow minutes later there was a knock at the door, on the other side with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.  
"Is it True?" Snotlout blurted out, with Fishlegs nodding worriedly in the background.  
"What? Yes! Of course it is! Didn't Ruff and Tuff tell you?"  
"Yes we did!" They chorused together.  
"Umm yes but...they are the twins." Murmured Fishlegs sheepishly. Astrid sighed and walked into the house, the others followed at her heels. Snotlouts face went a tingy green color when he saw his cousin. Ever since the Red Death incident Snotlout had been more protective over his smaller cousin. But he was still Snotlout so tried to keep his cool.

"So umm... is he ok?" He asked. Astrid raised an eyebrow as if to say really?  
"Urr he should be fine." She replied and they all nodded. Ruffnut went over to the bed and un did the bandage on his forehead. The cut was bright red and the edges were going crusty yellow. Ruff shivered at the sight. She quickly cleansed it and then re wrapped it. Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were listing to what had happened not even ten minutes before.  
"So, let me get this straight...he said to keep out his way or he'll umm kill Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs. Astrid nodded almost in tears.  
"But...but...what's he doing that he needs you to stay away from?" Asked Tuffnut.  
"I don't know," she replied.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter three. How was that? I'm really enjoying writing this story! :D! It's short, I know but really this was just to get the threat and suspense in...Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! I'm loving all the reviews! :D! I don't really have a whole lot to say right now...so here's chapter five!**

* * *

Stoick returned to the house a few hours later. He was not surprised to see all the other teens in the room. Ruff and Tuff were sat on the sofa arguing, Fishlegs sat at the table reading, Snotlout on the stairs. Astrid was by Hiccups bed. The father smiled at the care being take into his son. The care he so well deserved after being cast aside for so many years.

"I'm sure you guys can leave now I'm back, Ruff will you be round tomorrow with your mother?" Ruffnut shrgged, and trotted out the door, trailing after the others.  
"You know Hiccup," He started. "You really don't deserve to be called. Hiccup. But it took you long enough to prove it." He chuckled stroking his sons auburn hair. Stoick sighed and wondered into the kitchen.

As soon as the chief left Dagur ran over to the sleeping boy.  
"Wake up you darn thing all ready!" He said shaking the boy by his shoulders. Hiccup let out a have scream half groan noise. Toothless growled in the corner and got ready to do the dirty work himself.

"Hiccup?" Called his father. Dagur instantly dropped the boy and retreated to the stairs. If he knew one thing, it was Stoick was very protective over his son lately. Stoick walked back over to the bed and checked his son over. He was still letting out small squeaks of pain.  
"Hiccup, are you awake?" Hiccup made some kind of 'yes' noise, but then fell back into his slumber. Hiccup had woken up!

Stoick felt elated. The healer said if he woke up over the next few days he would most probably be ok. Toothless seemed just as excited. Well that's what Stoick thought. Toothless was infact trying to warn the man about Dagur. Oblivious, Stoick smiled at his son before deciding to go and sleep for the night. He would probably be woken early the next day.

Dugur smiled to himself. That was how he could wake him up. Pain. Pain triggered him. Pain was how he would get the secrets. How he would get the tactics. Pain was all he needed. And tomorrow, pain is what he would use.

* * *

As Stoick had predicted, the door was knocked early the next morning. He sighed and trudged over to the door. He was greeted by the face of the healer.  
"Hows he doing?" She questioned. Stoick had almost forgotten about last nights waking. His eyes flicked open, suddenly awake.  
"He-he woke up! Late last night, he woke up!" The excited man cheered. The women's eyes lit up as she dashed over to the bed.

She got to work straight away, checking over the sleeping boy. He groaned in protest. Her expression dropped. His chest was worse. It had gone from slightly bruised to a murkey yellow color.  
"Stoick," she started. "Someones hurt him even more."

* * *

**Ta da! It's short, I know. But I wanted to get the suspense in, if ya know what I mean. I am so sorry it took so long, I thought I had uploaded it and turns out I hadn't. Duh duh duuuuh! Any ways, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here! I'm back! I'm so so so sorry I haven't posted for literally weeks, but I have had my maths and French exams, but I'm back on track now! So... chapter five! (?)**

* * *

The next morning arrived with no change in the sleeping boy. Well, that's a lie. He had ended screaming in the night, so Stoick was a little worried. But after the healer came his worries were lifted as he was told it was just a painful way of waking up.

"Dagur!" Called Stoick up the stairs. The man came trotting down the stairs shortly. "Astrid will be here shortly, but I must go to my meeting. Can you watch him for a while?" The other chief slyly nodded in agree meant and watched Stoick walk out the huge door.

Almost straight away he darted over to the bed wooden. He slowly pulled out a small, sleek knife and ran it across Hiccups wounded chest.

"What are you doing?" Screamed an angry voice from across the room as the door slammed, making a huge bang.  
"I...umm...eeer... I was... I was just checking him over...yes..." Stuttered Dagur, slowly putting the knife back in to his vest.  
"Right, so why are the bandages still on him?" Astrid asked checking him over and raining an eyebrow. Dagur stopped, then smiled sweetly.  
"Why, because I haven't started yet." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go away." Stated Astrid blankly.  
"Ok, ok, but just...watch your back." He replied. Astrid actually rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out as he turned away and walked back up the stairs.

Then, she swore she heard a chuckle. A small, raspy chuckle, but a chuckle.  
"Hiccup?" She asked. "Hiccup?" She said again.  
"Astrid..." He replied before falling back asleep.  
"He woke up. HE WOKE UP! He said my name... he he...he woke up!" She screamed dancing around the room, only to trip on a discarded bucket. She quickly jumped up and ran over to Hiccups bed, before kneeling down. "Hiccup..."  
"Is gone." Said a voice behind her, and the next thing she knew a heavy sack was thrust over her head.

* * *

**WHOOO HOOOO! They're kidnapped! Finally! Yay! It's so stuipedly short, but it should get longer, I mean now I can do what happens on the island 'n' stuff ****;)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I have a new chapter... here! YAY! I dunno whats gonna happen...**  
**Oh and my friend India, said I must tell yall, that me and her have changed our contacts to Hiccup and Astrid ;)**

* * *

For a few seconds Astrid didn't know what to do. Then her fighting instinct kicked in. She started to kick and punch away the side of the dirty twine sack.  
"LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A HALFWITTED-" She yelled getting more and more aggressive every moment that passed.  
"Shut up or the boy gets it!" Dagur hissed back. Astrids limbs immedietly fell to her side, motionless. She didn't want Hiccup to get hurt any further because of her.

Toothless on the other hand had different idea. He pounced onto Dagurs chest, causing him to drop the two bags of vikings and stumble backwards. The roaring suddenly stopped, as the man pulled a rusty metal ring over the dragon mouth and quickly attached a looped chain to it.

The man chuckled and scooped up the two bags in one hand and the chain in the other. Astrid was trying to keep as far away from the right edge as possible, in fear of hitting Hiccup. Toothless attempted a growl before reluctantly following Dagur. It's not like he had much choice.

The two bags were tossed through the back window and hit the floor with a large thud. Astrid heard Hiccup scream from the other bag, and a muffled sob came from her right.  
"Shut up, the pair of you." Growled Dagur picking up the bags again. He quickly broke into a run down the hill. Astrid was getting tossed around like a ragdoll inside the sack, and with every bump she heard Hiccup yelp.

Soon the running stopped, and a crunching sound was made clear. They were at the shore. Oh no! She thought. He's taking us away from Berk...

As soon as they set foot onto the rotting plank leading to the boat more voices were made clear.  
"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Commented a deep voice from the right.  
"Of course it worked you blubbering idiot!" Dagur shouted back. "Now, take these two into the back cell, and the beast into the one opposite. The man saluted before grabbing the bags and chain.

Finally the pair were let out the sacks and tossed into a tiny cell. It had bare wooden walls and a barred window. The were iron bars across the front, starting to slightly rot away. Astrid hit the back wall with a smash whilst Hiccup fell limply to the side.

She immedietly sprung up and ran over to the already closed bars.  
"LET US OUT!" She screamed in sheer anger.  
"Yeah, sure." He replied. "You seem to have a big moth there...here." He smirked, whilst he thrust a dirty piece of cloth around Astrids mouth. She gagged slightly at the horrible taste before she started to kick the bars.  
"Well, I must be of!" He laughed before exiting the room.

The first thing she did was pull of the cloth using her shirt.  
"Yuck." She remarked. She looked across the corridor and saw Toothless looking at them with scared eyes. "Yeah, I'm scared to." She said before walking across the room.

She quickly moved Hiccup into a more comfortable position against the right wall despite the groans and yelps of protest. She chose the right wall because the left wall was covered in some sort of black mold which was letting of a ghastly stench.

"Astrid, where are we?" Said a small, raspy voice.  
"I- I don't know." She replied. Hiccup gave her a puzzled look before trying to sit up and take in his surroundings. He shot straight back down after feeling a horrible pain shoot through his chest.

"Don't try that again." Astrid said softly stroking his hair. Hiccup chuckled.  
"Does my dad know where we are?" He asked.  
"I don't know, but he'll find us... I hope." She said. They stayed in silence for a few moments.  
"Astrid, it hurts." He said holding onto her shirt.  
"I know, I know." She replied softly.

Eventually Hiccup fell back asleep, and Astrid gently laid him back on the floor. She quickly jumped up and started looking around for some sort of way to escape. Of course, that as useless, they were in the middle of the ocean. They didn't even know which way Berk was and for all she knew they could end up on Outcast island.

Astrid sighed and lent against the wall, she closed her eyes despite knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Back on Berk, Stoick returned to the house and thudded on the door three times. He was a little puzzled when there was no answer. He made his was round to the back to find the window wide open. That's strange he thought. He entered the house and strode into the front room.

Rather than finding his half broken son and the other teens, he found nothing. Flabbergasted, he sprinted up the stairs towards Hiccups room.  
"Dagur! Dagur!" Where is Hic-" He was cut of when he found the room empty. All of a sudden he knew where his son was. He was with Dagur the Deranged.

* * *

**Done! Yes! Half way through this, it all got deleted and I had to rewrite it... grr. Any ways, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, I haven't updated for ages. I'm so sorry! It wasn't due to any reviews or anything, I have just been so busy lately I have hd to write this in loads of little parts ;/ I'm not very happy with it, but here it is!**

* * *

Astrid woke the next morning when the door slammed open, clanging against the wall. A huge man with a big bushy beard and matching moustache entered the room and strode over to the two teens.

He studied the two for a few short seconds before grabbing hiccup with one hand. Hiccup let out a small gasp as he was hauled over the mans shoulder.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped scrambling to her feet and running over to the other two. unfortunately, the larger man was a lot faster and stepped out the door way before Astrid reached it.

"Don't worry, your friend will be back, eventually." He laughed before walking down the hall.

Across the corridor, Toothless was really not happy with his rider being taken away from him, again, and reared up in fury. He crashed around the room, barging into the side of he cell and causing the boat to tip left and right.

"Would somebody please calm down that reached beast?" Screamed a voice from down the hall. A shadow emerged from the door and stood there was the one and only... Dagur.

He walked over to the cage, showing no fear of the dragon, before barking out commands to his men.  
"Tie him down! Hurry up, he is not stopping me from getting what I want." He spat at three other men.

How many people can fit on such a small ship? Thought Astrid as she watched the commotion. It was clear it wouldn't be easy to escape.

The three men entered the room equiped with ropes attatched to metal hooks. Toothless saw the men and backed into the corner of the room, snarling, teeth out.  
"Now then, you calm down or else." Said the man stood closest to the door. Toothless suddenly lost it again and pounced on the man. He stared into his eyes as his pupils thined out.

The man let out a small gasp and tried to reach over to is dropped rope.

The other two, seeing this as a great opportunity to finally capture the dragon, flung the ropes over the his body, causing him to be fastened down and loosen his grip on the gaurd. The man scrambled out from underneath the dragon and slowly backed out of the cell.

Toothless whimpered and looked at Astrid for any sign of help. Her hands drooped to her side. It finally struck her. There was obviously no way out.

* * *

**There you go! Toothless rebellion! lol, till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! And Poppy, thanks for the lines! I will definitely be using it! So for a heads up, the part written in stars (*words words words*) all credit goes to XxPoppy the red-headxX! **

* * *

Dagur spat at the floor before glaring at Toothless.  
"Now, I have some business to take care of."  
"You had better leave him alone!" Screamed Astrid. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" She yelled. Dagurs head turned and stared her dead in the eye.

"Hiccup, Hiccup!" He copied. Astrid glared at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought, now stay quiet... or else." He said before turning and walking to the room at the end of the hall.

In the room lay the crumpled boy. He was whimpering quietly and twitching ever so slightly. He had been fastened to the floor with metal clamps which were scratching away at this arms and leg.

"So... what do we have here?" Snarled Dagur. Hiccups head shot up as his eyes opened with fear.  
"Dagur." He muttered in a scratched voice.

"Mmm, yeah." He replied. "Now, with introductions done..." As he trailed of he put his hand into his vest and pulled out a small knife. Hiccup took in what he was holding and let out a small whimper.

Dagur strode over to the petrified boy and put the knife against his forehead. Several beads of blood appeared and Hiccups brow knitted together.

"What do you want?" He almost whispered.  
"He he, what do I want?" He asked. "Well, I want many things. But I'm a nice guy, and at the moment I only want one thing. I want all of Berks secrets, all of them." He said pushing the knife harder down.

"But I don't have them."  
"Well you must, being the hope and heir to your tribe, right?"  
"Why didn't you go after my father?" He asked.  
"Well, I was going to, but then you fell, and you just seemed like the easier option.

Hiccup started to sweat slightly. It was true, he did know a lot of stuff the others didn't know, but he couldn't tell Dagur! He would start a war and use all their weakness'.

"So, what are they?" Asked the man.  
"I don't know." He replied  
"What are they?" He asked, temper rising. He slashed the knife against hiccups upper arm, cutting the green top and spilling a pool of blood.

Hiccup gasped and shut his eyes.  
"Tell me!" Dagur yelled, grabbing Hiccup by his other arm. The metal clasps rubbed further into his skin, causing them to scab.

He threw him down, knocking the air out of Hiccup for a moment. Once he got air back in his lungs he spluttered a few raspy words.  
"I told you... I don't... know." He repeated, coughing.

"Fine, don't tell me now, but trust me, you'll be back. Take him away." He said as the guard who brought him in hauled him up and carried him back out of the room.

They reached the cell and Hiccup was thrown back in. Toothless's hed perked up at the sight of him owner as he tried to get out of the ropes.

"Oh Thor... Hiccup!" Astrid said running over to the gasping boy.  
"Shh, it's ok, it's ok.." She said positioning him back against the wall. A tear formed in his eye as he cringed from the pain.

This was probably the first time she had seen Hiccup cry. He didn't even cry when he lost his leg, something extremely bad must have happened in there.

After about two hours Hiccup had gained the strength to speak again and Astrid questioned him on what had happened.

"It was Dagur." He muttered." He said he wanted Berks secrets, and he said he was gonna hurt me if I didn't give them to him."

*Clutching Hiccup's hand, Astrid's blue eyes hardened in determination. She wouldn't let Dagur hurt her boyfriend anymore. Suddenly the door to the small room burst open.

"Speak of the devil." Astrid muttered.*

Stood in the door way was Dagur. unfortunately.  
"I've come for... eine mene mine mo, I want Hiccup so let go." He sang.

"Your not having him." She sternly replied.  
"Give me him."  
"No." She said getting angrier.  
"Give me him." Astrid suddenly lashed out and started attacking the man.

"You, you leave us alone!" Dagur spat in Astrids eye before whistling. The two guards they had seen earlier ran into the room and grabbed her by both arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed kicking out. Toothless's head perked up and he tried oncd again to get out of the ropes.  
"You shut up." He said gesturing Astrid. "And don't you get started." He said glaring at Toothless.

"No! Leave Hiccup alone!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a guard pick up a rock, and before she knew what was coming, everything went black.

* * *

**Ta da! Two updates in one day, oh yeah! So as usual, Follow, fav and review! Till next time, laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! I'm writing so much lately! I'm in the zone, yeah baby! Send requests about what you want to happen and I will try to include it! Here you go! Enjoy :p**

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup screeched as he saw his girlfriend tumble to the floor. Dagur grabbed his arms and pulled him backwards out of the cell. His limbs quickly lost tension as a sharp pain shot through all four. Dagur noticed this and grasped the opportunity.

"All this can stop... if you tell me." He snarled. Hiccup gritted his teeth.  
"Why, don't you get this? I don't know." He replied. Dagur rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from down the hall.  
"Hiccup!" Astrid Hiccup thought. "Hiccup!" She screamed again.  
"Astrid." He quietly said.

He was so distracted he didn't even see the knife return to his body. This time, to his leg. The knife slashed against his flesh, spilling new blood which made a splattered 'pattern' on the ground.

He let out a long, painful scream. Dagur walked right up to his face and grabbed him by the rim of his shirt.  
"Why will you not give in!" He screamed loosening his grip on the boy.

"No." Hiccup breathed. "I cannot give in , because - I - don't - Know." He said between gasps. Dagurs temper suddenly dropped.

"Fine, if you don't know, you don't know... but I might have to keep you here. Just incase..." He smirked. Hiccup lay his head on the floor, mentally nursing the wound in his leg.

Some how he woke up some time later back in his cell. Astrid sat next to him stroking his auburn hair.  
"Astrid? I thought you eer.." He said trailing of.  
"Oh, the rock? I'm ok, just a bump. I woke up after about three minutes anyway." She smiled.

"But it knocked you out..." He replied.  
"I'm fine, honest." She replied.

The boat suddenly slowed to a halt. A small crunching sound came from under the boat as it rolled over the sand. They had at long last hit the shore of Berserker island.

* * *

**Done! I'm finally on the island (phew!) So as usual, Review, follow and fav! peace \m/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh Thor, it's been like a month. I am so sorry! I have just had no inspiration what so ever, ah well, here we go! This is what happened back on Berk when Stoick started to relise what had happened ect... and of course, their on the island!**

* * *

Stoicks heart thumped louder and louder in his chest. Hiccup was gone. Not to mention the Thorson girl and a Nightfury! The dashed over to the front door and heaved it open.

"Ready the ships!" He bellowed. A few bewildered not event thinking of what he was doing. Citizens turned their heads in confusion. "I said, ready the ships!" He screamed.

A few murmurs waved through the crowed before they all stopped and jogged towards the harbor in a very viking like frenzy.

"Stoick! Stoick! What in Odins name is going on?" Questioned Gobber while limping up the hill towards his chief. He had been on his way up to visit the two Haddocks anyway.  
"It's Hiccup..." He mutterd in reply.

"What about Hiccup..." Gobber said raising a eyebrow and edging his mouth open slightly.

"He's gone. Gone with Toothless, Astrid and... D-Daugur."

* * *

They had hit the island. Astrids heart started to beat so fast she thought it might burst out of it's rib cage.  
"Astrid, where are we?" Whispered Hiccup from her lap.  
"I think... I think we're on their island."

Hiccup nearly chocked on air and resulted in making a loud gagging noise.  
"How did we get here so fast?"  
"Hiccup, it's been three nights. And considering we 'boarded' in the morning..." She trailed of making air quotes with her fingers.

Their mild conversation was interrupted when the man who brought them here re entered the cell.

"Leave us alone." Sulked Astrid, while Hiccup secretly grinned at her child like attitude.  
"No can do little missy, bosses orders.." He snarled in reply. "Got a nice vacation planned out for yeh."

Without warning, he scooped them both up be the hem of their shirts. Astrid immediately started to thrash around, but Hiccup stayed dead still as his body refused to co-operate with him.

As they movedout the cell and into the stingy hall, Hiccup and Toothless caught each others eyes. just for a second, Hiccup remembered the first time he had seen those eyes.

Toothless, remembering a similar time, forgot the penalties for rebellion and started to sum up hot air.

Hiccup realized this and also realized the out come. 'Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid.' He thought, clenching his eyes shut. As if hearing his masters plea Toothless stopped, and gazed at Hiccup with sorrow eyes.

Out of the blue, a man even larger than the one currently holding the two teens unlocked the cage do and proceeded to capturing the Nightfury.  
"Toothle-" Hiccup started, only to have his head buried in the mans chest.

The other guard yanked a metal collar over Toothless' head and cruelly started to pull him down the other end over the boat. Toothless started to jump, and scream inside his stomach, with no success of release.

Astrid decided she had had enough. She had been taken from her home, had to watch her boyfriend suffer and now watch his best friend be taken away. She relished all her anger before kicking the guard square in the privates.

The man dropped them instantly and clutched his body, releasing curses. Astrid stood up and shook off the cuts, before running over to the other guard.  
"You son of a-" She cursed while scratching and kicking him.

Hiccup watched in wonder from the floor. He had seen Astrid kick out, but never like this.  
"Security!" Yelled the guard lying five feet away from Hiccup. "Take her away!"

Three more men dashed in. Two ran over to Astrid and Toothless while the other scooped up Hiccup.  
"Wait. Stop... No!" He protested, only to have his voice trail away.

He was dragged down the hall, it getting lighter and lighter with each step. Down the passage many echoy screams of his name were bouncing of the walls, followed by loud rumbles of toothless' screechs of protest.

When they reached the door, the daylight startled his sight for a few seconds. After all, when was the last time he had seen the sun? It must have been when he was flying with Astrid, and who knows how long ago that was.

They exited the boat, to come face to face with Daugur himself. The two men started talking, Dagur giving the guard directions to where he wanted Hiccup.  
"So, how to you like it?" Dagur asked Hiccup as he gestured around the island.

Hiccup would of had liked to say that Dagurs home was much like his own. But that would of been a lie. There were blank, grey rocks every where. Rocks for houses, rocks for piers, he was even convinced one or two birds looked very stone like. Probably frozen in fear he resorted to.

They stopped just outside a huge tower like building. It had a few rusting barred windows up the wall, and a metal door at the bottom.

"I thought you were bringing Stoick?" Said a man stood at the door as they approached. The other one just shrugged. "Change of plans." He replied. "Ok then. Take his to the top." Grunted the first man. The one holding Hiccup nodded and they proceeded up the stairs.

Inside it was very dark, and very damp. A set of stairs wound up, revealing a door every now and then. The sights made him depressed, and pain filled. Although it probably wasn't helping that a number of his wounds had reopened.

They eventually reached the top and trudged through the door. Inside was a wooden bed attached to the wall, a hunk of rock and a window. "Nice place." Coughed Hiccup has the man put in on the wall bed. He rolled his eyes, slightly amused by despite the conditions he was in, this boy could still make a sarcastic comment.

"Where's Astrid." Hiccup said, his panic rising.  
"She's been taken to another place, for special security. Feisty one there... don't worry though, she'll be back in here with you by tomorrow." He chortled.

Hiccup scowled and rolled onto his side. The guard laughed when he winced, before making his way out the door. It slammed shut, and a familiar click of a key sounded around the room. 'Great' he thought, 'locked in.'

* * *

**Yay! Next Chapter complete! Can't promise when the next one will be up, hope you enjoyed this one! R&R! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok... hey guys... *hides nervously because I haven't updated for like a month.* I'm soooo sorry! School works just been catching up with my whole life, and yeah... but I'm on Summer in a week and four days, so I should be able to update more then. Sorry! I also don't know how many chapters this is going to have left, around four or five? The problem is that I managed to actually forget where I was gonna go with he story line... oops. I'll remember! So, there's my ramberling done, I give you chapert 11, I think.**

* * *

That night Hiccup didn't rest a bit. His mind was teaming with thoughts. The thoughts of what could be happening to Astrid. And those thoughts were getting worse and worse by the minute, second in fact. There were many different thoughts. Smaller thoughts of knifes cutting through her delicate skin were quickly multiplying to being pushed out a window to a bloody death.

Outside the air was getting cooler every second. Soon enough the temperature was sure to drop to below zero degrees. And the wind was forever blowing out the fires outside, Hiccups only source of warmth. He hadn't even been supplied with a blanket to help him through the night.

He turned over for the twentieth time that night and sighed rubbing the temple of his head. He wasn't even bothered about the pain anymore, he just wanted Astrid back.

Similarly in a room not so far away, Astrid Hofferson* was having the same thoughts as Hiccup, but about Hiccup. She was pacing restlessly up and down the stingy room playing with a piece of her greasy hair.

She was really starting to regret freaking out so much. Granted, the guards did deserve the punches, bites and Thor knows what else. But if she had held her short temper back, just that once, she would still be with Hiccup.

They would be locked away... but still together.

As far as Astrid was concerned, Toothless had been taken away for extra security, well he is a Nightfury. For a split second, Astrid smiled to herself. It's funny how Hiccup loved his pet more than herself, as in his girlfriend, but she still couldn't stop loving him. Most girls probably wouldn't enjoy that, in fact she had been asked about it once or twice.

"Oi! Stop pacing or whatever, your giving me an ed'ache." Shouted someone from outside the door. Astrid raised an eyebrow, but sat down on a slab of wood none the less.

The man grunted and returned to his seating. Astrid stuck her dry tongue out at him like an immature child, before sighing resuming to her over thinking.

The next morning eventually arrived, and neither of the pair had slept at all. Although, thankfully, neither were hurt, well any more at the very least.

As promised, Astrid was taken, well dragged since she had no idea where anyone was taking her, back to Hiccup.

The barred door was pushed open, clanging against the stone wall. Hiccups dozy eyes shot open, mostly in fear, but partly in curiosity. When he saw Astrid a goofy smile spread across his face, but quickly disappeared when he saw the man behind her.

"Dagur will be over for a little...visit later." He chortled before locking the door a walking of, nodding to the older man seated outside.

She instantly rushed over to Hiccups 'bed'.  
"Astrid, I'm fine, I swear." He said raising his right arm slightly. She gave him a disproving look before sliding to the floor.

"We're never leaving, are we?" Hiccup sighs in a deeply saddened voice.  
"We could, we could try." She replied.  
"No, I wouldn't make it out the room." Hiccup said frowning.

The girl looked over his body.  
"Ok, good point, we'll just wait for your dad then." She said in a confident, reassuring voice. Hiccup groaned.  
"He won't come, not for me."  
"Don't say that."  
"It's true."  
"No, no it's not. He loves you Hiccup, he really does." Hiccup stared into her pale blue eyes. Her mouth twitched as if she were trying to say something.  
"I love you Hiccup." Hiccup replied without thinking.  
"I love you to."

Their lips joined once again, but this time it was different. This time there was electricity, there was passion. They broke away, as Astrid sheepishly but on of the bangs behind her ear.

Their stares we're broken when the lock in the door clicked. Once again Dagur emerged, this time he as certain he wouldn't fail. He would get all he needed, he had a new plan.

"Get away from him." Snarled Astrid barely before looking up, showing full blown hate on her face.  
"Oh I won't need to go near him at all." He replied. For a second the two teens expression puzzled. "I wan't you."

* * *

***Sorry about my mistake in the last chapter, I was being careless, and an idiot...**

**So, how was that? worth the wait? Yes? No? Don't care? leave a review! Oh and before I go, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TEASER FOR HOW TOT RAIN YOUR DRAGON TWO? OH MY GOSH IT'S JUST SO AMAZING! Seriously, I don't think I can wait 11 months. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chappie! After this I will write one or two more, it depends... I don't really have much to say... so here you go!"**

"I want you."

"What." The two whispered in unison.  
"You heard me, I want Blondie." Dagur sneered, the pure glee sparkling in his black eyes. "But of course, Hiccup knows what he can do to stop it..."  
"Hiccup, what is it, what does he want from you?" Questioned Astrid, frantic for an answer. Dagur took a step closer, edging in on the two.

"He wants something I don't have. You hear that? I don't know! My dad would never trust me with them, would he?" Hiccup exclaimed, his voice and anger raising.

Dagur took the moment of anger and shock in the room to haul Astrid by her two skinny arms. She let out a shriek of pain as her bones were yanked out of their sockets, before popping back into place when Dagur shook her like a rag doll.

Hiccups instincts were fully alert for the first time since he had fallen of Toothless. Wait, Toothless! He hadn't even realized he was missing since he had entered the tower! He mentally slapped himself in shame for forgetting his best friend.

He was dragged out of his thoughts and back on the situation at hand rather quickly for himself.

"Don't hurt her!" He cried as he jerked across the piece of wood. For a split second he forgot he was on such a thin bed and tumbled over the edge. He hit the floor and sprawled in every direction. For the first time he noticed his prosthetic was missing, probably so he couldn't escape... not that the rest of his body all ready had that covered.

"Oh Hiccup, you always were a clumsy one..." Tutted Dagur as he discreetly began to back out of the room. Hiccup snapped back into action and attempted to move closer to the man holding the love of his life.

Astrid was fighting just much as she had done over the last one and a half weeks or so, but this time the kidnapper was prepared for every move.  
"Just tell me, tell me or I will take her!" He screeched.

"Don't do it Hiccup! Don't do whatever he wants you to do! Leave me, don't say it!" Astrid screamed as she was dragged out the door and down the stairs.  
"I won't... I won't..." Hiccup whispered to himself in shock.

The truth was he did know. He knew most things Dagur wanted as his father had told him after the Red Death incident. He knew all of Berks war tactics. He also knew where the island hid certain weapons in case of invasion. Such as a few marked trees in the forest, or under a few houses in the village.

He knew everything every island needed to know to invade Berk and take it for themselves.

A high scream rung through Hiccups ears, coming through the window. He knew who it was. Who else could it be? His conclusion was justified when the scream was followed by an all to familiar  
"You son of a-" comment.

"Oh Astrid, how did this happen?" He moaned hitting his head against the floor in defeat. Well, he really did know the answer. And he also thought it was all his fault. It was his fault he got them kidnapped, wasn't it?

If he hadn't fallen of toothless then they wouldn't be here. If he hadn't gone flying so early he wouldn't be here. If he had turned down Astirds nagging they wouldn't be here. He wasn't good in the mornings any way, especially with his leg.

*******Somewhere on a boat in the ocean.*******

"Stoick, can you can stop pacing, your rocking the boat." Gobber commented from the small chair. Stoick slowed, stopped, then glared at his friend.

"Sorry." Gobber apologized, eyeing the floor.

"Oh Gobber, what am I going to do when we get there? We haven't brought enough men for an invasion!We don't have a plan and we'll be there within an hour!"

"Uh, sir, if I may interrupt..." Came a high voice from the door. The two men glanced over, to see the twins, Sontlout and Fishlegs stood there.

After a short argument, Stoick had eventually given in and let them come. Besides, Hiccup would kill him if he left those four in charge of the dragon academy.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Sighed Stoick, rubbing his temple.  
"I couldn't help but over hear that you need a plan, and er, well, I was thinking..."  
"Just get on with it boy!" Exclaimed Gobber, frustrated.

"Oh, right, sorry sir, er sirs. Anyway, so I was thinking... why don't we just fly in the night and pick them up... I mean, it's not like they don't know we have dragons, they took Toothless."

Stoick considerd the plan, then realized how they could actually pull it off.  
"Good, but one problem, where are they keeping him, I mean them..." he trailed of.

"A hole, well maybe." Commented Tuffnut, receiving a harsh punch from his sister.  
"Idiot, they have a dragon... duh..."  
"Yeah, who can't be flown without Hiccup, and Hiccups, broken..." countered Snotlout.

"Would you three be quiet!" Yelled Gobber! "Anyway, their probably in the prison tower, you know, where they keep prisoners..."  
"Good point Gobber, it's settled then, we'll go tonight."  
"Tonight!" Everyone in earshot exclaimed.

"Yes, tonight. We will get Hiccup back tonight, and not let him go again."  
"And Astrid..." Chirped in Snotlout.  
"Mmm..." Stoick replied as he arched over a piece of parchment, plotting the island.

* * *

**He he he, Stoick keeps forgetting Astrid, well I think he would lol. So, please R&R, it makes me so happy! Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's me! Updates are veeerrry slow, biggest apologies. But I checked the traffic graph this morning and I have over 9000 views and 56 reviews! Thank you so much guys! It means so much to me *Screams.* Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The rest of Hiccups evening mostly contained of hearing shouting, mostly Astrids shouting really for that matter. But every time a scream came it made is hairs stand upon the back of his neck. They we're so loud and so full of pain every time. He nearly gave up once or twice, then just when he was on the verge of breaking, he remembered something his father had told him.

Stoick often came home under allot of stress after a days work. Especially after Val passed away. Hiccup had once got extremely worried about him and worked up the guts to ask if he was ok. At the time the two never really communicated, but that evening Stoick chuckled.

"Hiccup," He started, "I realize that one day you will become chief of this island, and you may become under allot of stress like me at times." Stoick paused, and gazed into his sons forest green eyes. "But, if that is to ever occur during your time of being chief, just think of a happy memory.

"A happy memory?" Questioned young Hiccup, slightly confused.  
"Well, if you always think of the bad things when you feel bad, chances are you'll only feel worse. So what I do is think of something happy. That way I feel good inside... understand?"

Hiccup gave a small shrug,  
"I guess so..." He replied.  
"Good good, now don't forget that, it might save you skin one day."

"A happy memory... A happy memory of Astrid." Muttered Hiccup from the floor. He racked every inch of his brain, looking for something happy to come to mind. All he could remember was the last few weeks. Full of pain, dread and Dagur.

He thought back further, further and further. Back to before the fall, before that day. He even went further, before the Red Death. Back to when Astird met Toothless. Back to when... they kissed.

He couldn't contain a smile. It was just a small smile, but it was enough. Suddenly all the pain went, all the dread. Suddenly he felt whole again. He felt motivated to do something, but then reality came crushing down on him.

He couldn't do anything. For Thors sake, he couldn't even stand up at the moment. He realised that if he was going anywhere, he would need a leg... or something that could substitute for one any how.

He scanned the bare room, but only to find the rough blanket, the bed and a few stones. "Great." He muttered while cursing under his breath. He sighed in defeat, again. Looks like he was stuck here until his father... That's if his father came.

* * *

As the sun set over the horizon, displaying a magnificent array of reds and pinks, the ship drew closer and closer to the shore. And as they got closer, realisation was dawning on stoick. They were going to have to do this very subtly and extremly quickly.

And, eventually, after what seemed like a decade, a plan hatched. Just do it. Go in, break the bars, get his son, and... Err Toothless and Astrid... And leave before anyone could notice. Simple. Right?

Little did he know that infact, hiccup was in the tower, astrid was on the other side of the island, and toothles was underground. This plan of his was not going to knit out easily, or as quickly as he would of had first hoped.

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? I doubt it... Ohhhhh well. I'll update asap, I promise!**


End file.
